Today there is a proliferation of computers in society, and a great concern over data security. Ironically, the most valuable form of this data, the disk, is almost completely unprotected. Also, the computers, particularly the "PCs", have little security, from the standpoint of physical equipment protection, or from data protection. There is then a great need for better security for disks, both hard and floppy disks, and the computer system as a whole. Today only simple plastic boxes are available, which are seriously inadequate given the importance of the contents. Valuable hardware is becoming more compact and portable, making it increasingly vulnerable to physical theft.
Although the personal computer is so named, its use is not presently in any way restricted to the positive control of a given individual. Some personal computers are equipped with key lock turn-on devices, allowing only the key holding individual access but these provide no safety for disks and other valuable records. They also have the disadvantage of allowing only the keyholder access when access by other authorized personnel may be desired and being subject to loss of use through loss or theft of the key. In addition, failure to use the key to lock the system allows unauthorized individuals to access the system, allowing tampering with the data stored in the system.